Izuku's Time Traveling Girlfriend
by Yojimbra
Summary: she came out of nowhere, smiling at him like they were long lost friends that knew each other's deepest darkest secrets. Yet he doesn't recognize her at all.
1. Chapter 1

She strode into the classroom with the pride and purpose of someone that belonged there. Snow white hair trailed down her back, bouncing with her every twist and turn like the tail of a comet. The horn jutted out nearly six inches from the above her right eyebrow was a soft yellow and looked sharp enough to cut. But it was her eyes that captivated him the most, a brilliant red that was filled with confidence and purpose.

And they were locked onto him. A soft, almost knowing smile was growing on her face with each step she took towards him. She passed through the desks of his classmates like a ship on a calm sea, her course set, target dead ahead. The burgundy sweater she wore was highlighted by her black skirt and navy blue tights that vanished into her brown boots.

She was a woman in the prime of her youth. She stopped in front of him, her hand planted firmly on his desk, a sparkling ring rested on her ring finger. She was married? To who? Did he save someone? Did he save her? He would have remembered her. Just who was she? His heart pounded, going crazier by the moment as those ruby eyes bore into him, but instead of revealing everything that he was, he found himself reading those eyes far too much.

They were grateful, happy, confident, but beyond that, there was a tiredness to them like she was searching for a place to rest. She touched his chin, holding his head in place, lips puckering as she leaned in.

Was she going to kiss him? Why was she going to kiss him? Why was everybody just sitting there while this happened? Nothing was stopping him from moving, but he couldn't, so much as keep his eyes open. Instead, he found himself preparing for a kiss that seemed as inevitable as the sun setting. But nothing could prepare him for this.

She stopped so close he could feel the ghost of her lips on his, but they remained separated. He could feel her smile and then laugh. It was only when she pulled back did he dare to open up his eyes.

"Oh, I'm sorry Izuku," There was something magical about the way she said his name, her lips curling into a lopsided smile that left his head spinning. "You haven't met me yet, have you?"

His throat was dry, brain scattered, desperately searching for words that did not exist. "Sorry?"

She gave a fake pout that was somehow happier than her smile, "Oh poo, I thought that while I was around I'd stop by and steal your first kiss. Oh well, I guess you'll just have to wait for me then."

"Huh?"

"Oh, nothing, well I have to be going now, don't forget about me alright?" She spun on her heel, humming a familiar sound with both hands behind her back. With the sharpness of a knife, she turned her gaze falling down onto Ochaco, then back towards him, fingers waving goodbye. "I'll see you soon."

She continued to pass everybody like it was nothing out of the unordinary. It was only when she reached the stunned Aizawa did she stop to bow towards him. "Bye dad, it was nice seeing you again."

And just as she appeared from nowhere, she vanished, leaving nothing but a blue spark where she once stood and the faint smell of ozone.

It was Kacchan to speak first, twisting in his seat to glare at him, for once he looked more confused than angry. "What the fuck was that?"

All eyes fell on him, many of them red-faced as his embarrassment was spreading to them like a cold. A few gave him a thumbs up like it what just happened was something of an achievement. But most looked on in confusion. "I don't know?"

As a class, their gaze turned to Aizawa-sensei who looked to be in a middle state of shock. He coughed into his hand and looked to gather himself as though he was going to try and explain everything. "I don't have a daughter, I have a cat."

"Then who was she!" That demand came from the red-faced Ochako that looked ready to fall over from a heart attack at a moments notice. Her desk floating upward as she slapped both hands onto it. She gave a breath, barely managing to calm down enough to return her desk to normal.

"Yea, and why didn't you stop her?" Mina joined in, despite being one of the ones to give him a thumbs up moments ago.

"She did no harm, as to who she is, she's apparently someone with a quirk that can allow them to come and go as they please." Aizawa turned to the board giving them a cold shoulder. "But she is the least of your worries, the sports festival is coming up."

XXXX

Despite his best effort, he couldn't get that woman out of his head. In no more than a minute she had been planted in his mind with roots that rivaled his admiration for All Might, though she was just a bud, with very little to grow on. The question of who she was was laced in his every breath like steam on a cold morning.

And he couldn't help but shake the feeling that she was important to him. Even now her gaze of fire shook him to his core. And that playful smirk was branded into his mind. How many moments of his life were going to change everything? When he was first told he had no quirk, when he met all Might, tried to save Kacchan, when All Might told him he could be a hero, when he received One for All, when he joined U.A, and now this; some woman nearly kissing him and holding his mind hostage with an overabundant amount of charm and beauty.

Red eyes, hair like snow, a horn, and quirk that let her appear and disappear out of nowhere. In theory, she stood out like a sore thumb and be easy to find. Most hero lookups could be done simple enough, but what if she wasn't a hero? She didn't seem like a villain. But he doubted that look in her eyes was from someone normal.

"Don't forget about her?" He groaned collapsing onto his bed, staring at his computer, he had a feeling even if he tried to look for her that he would find nothing. "I don't even know her."

He replayed that scene again and again in his head. She knew him. She knew him before he even knew her. This was his first time meeting her but not her first time meeting him? She wanted to steal his first kiss; Steal it from who? Why did she want his? Wasn't she married?

She had a wedding ring on. Or at least that's what he thought it was.

What else was there? Oh right, she called Aizawa-sensei Dad. That was weird, in so many different ways, she looked closer in age to his little sister than a daughter, and she was at least twenty. And there was no way that Aizawa was in a relationship with someone that would call him Dad. Probably.

He flopped onto his back staring at the ceiling. "She met me before, I haven't met her, she wanted to steal my first kiss, and she appeared and disappeared out of nowhere. And we'll meet again."

He shot out of bed one hand covering his mouth as the hair on the back of his neck stood on end. It seemed so outlandish and completely out of the realm of possibilities. But that's what quirks were weren't they? They broke every known rule about them.

Was her quirk time travel?

 **AN: Here's a preview of what I'll be writing after I finish No Laughing Matter. I hope you all enjoy this.**


	2. Chapter 2

It was the flicker of her hair in the explosion, that snow white hair that had been on his mind and in the corner of his eye ever since she barged into his life and vanished into thin air. That mysterious time-traveling woman. There were others that had white hair, but none that had her white hair that was only revealed to him because of that explosion. It was her, it had to be.

This time he was sure of it.

His arms were bound in casts, and it was difficult to move up the stairs, but he had to see if it was really her, top section, right in front of the entrance. She could already be gone, he could just be seeing things. Chances were he was doing nothing but fighting through pain for nothing, but he had to see, he needed to see if it was her. Besides, as much as he hated to admit it, he knew how the fights would turn out, there wasn't a doubt in his mind who would be in the finals.

Her silhouette was an actor on its own, stretching out well into the hallway as she stared down at the field of battle, that wide brim hat that hid her hair and no doubt that lone horn of hers as well. Why was she hiding? She didn't hide last time. What was different about now?

She was different than he remembered - shorter, less mature, younger - that grace and confidence she had brandished like a weapon was absent, replaced with something sweeter, it was innocence. Everything about her was different, but she was her. He knew it.

The hat that had hid her hair was nearly as white as her hair and highlighted by a sky blue ribbon and darker blue flowers on her left. She had on a sundress, a few shades darker than the blue of the sky, with white and yellow flowers splattered about it randomly, and a deep green and red purse highlighted with a splash of black. It was almost the same colors as his hero costume.

There was no doubt it was her. But what should he say? Was this the same one that came into his classroom, or was this her before she did that. Should he ask her name? Or just come out and ask her if she's a time traveler, or maybe ask her how she knows him, or when he actually meets here.

What if this was when she really was?

What if this was the first time she met him?

"Hi." Yep, that was what he went with. Out of all the things he could say, all the questions he could ask, it was hi.

Fear sparked across her red eyes when she turned to look at him, gasping more at him than the explosive fight down below. She pulled at the fringes of her hat trying to hide from him and shrinking down. "Izuku."

"Oh, so this isn't the first time we met?" He asked taking another step to join her at the railing. That made things easier, or harder, or less confusing. Point being it was a lot less awkward.

The fear left her eyes and she relaxed a bit, still clutching onto the sides of her hat like it was a shell to hide in at a moments notice. She was cute, but it was easy to see how young she was, barely matching his own height but he wasn't all that tall either. "You've met me before?"

"Just once, your quirk lets you time travel right?" She was just a girl, he could talk to girls, and he could easily talk to girls about quirks, and she was younger than him - probably - so he didn't need to worry. "What's," he stuttered, the look in her eyes reminding him a bit of the woman he first met. They were the same person, this confirmed it " What's your name?"

"You don't know?" She tugged on her hat again, frowning and shrinking down once more. "If you don't know, I shouldn't tell you, I'm not even supposed to meet you yet. And you're not supposed to know about my quirk." Her hands flew to her face, covering the growing blush "Ahh, why does this have to happen on my first time?"

She gasped again keeping her mouth hidden behind her hands. "Wait, what did the older me say to you? Wait, no don't tell me, I don't want to mess that up. Or maybe. Did I leave me a message? What was I doing? Why did I let you see me?"

"You ummm," Great, now he was blushing, that near kiss was still fresh in his mind and was the reason for more than a few sleepless nights. "Well, umm, you kind of walked into class and umm almost kissed me."

Her face turned bright red, and her hands did little to hide it. "K-Kiss?"

"You didn't! You said I was too young!" He floundered for a moment before his broken arms reminded him about his current restraints.

"But still why would I do that?" She squirmed spinning away from him. "I don't understand it doesn't make any sense, I'm not supposed to mess with stuff here! You're not supposed to know who I am ahh this is all going so bad."

"Why are you here?"

She stopped moving, peeking at him from behind her hands. "I'm umm, just testing this use of my quirk. I think it's safe to tell you that. But I mean, it might not be." She sighed, pouting as she turned to look towards the stadium down below. "You umm, told me a lot about this before, and I umm, kind of wanted to see the moment that would define you."

"Define me?" What did that mean?

Her blush began to wane and he saw her smile, it was a soft pure thing. The kind that he wanted to protect. "Your match with Shoto. I don't want to spoil anything more than that, but, I think I get what dad was talking about."

"Aizawa-sensei?" He asked.

She nodded sucking on her lip. "Yea, oh wait did I call him dad in front of his class? He doesn't like it when I do that."

"Something like thaaaa-" He breathed in sharply, flinching at the sudden pain that ran through his arm. Recovery Girl was mad at him, he knew that much, and he knew that she was right, but couldn't she have done something about the pain, it still felt like he had a bone buried in his arm.

"Oh!" The girl took a step towards him, her hand reaching out to touch him but stopping once more. "I'm sorry. I want to heal you but I'm not sure if I should." Her hand fell to her side once more and she grabbed at her elbow. "I'm not even sure if I should be talking to you right now. You don't even know who I am."

"It's fine, I don't want you getting in trouble. But can I ask when am I going to actually meet you?" He smiled at her even as her frown grew. "It's nice to be able to talk to you."

"That's a very important moment." She didn't look him in the eyes. "I don't want to risk it being changed, or else it might mess stuff up. So I'm sorry. But we'll meet soon. I think."

She took another step back, bowing at the waist and pushing a tear from her eye. "Thank you Izuku, for well everything." Another step back and she smiled, her horn was glowing, and it smelled like Ozone once more. "I really should leave." Her smile grew and her blush came back. "It was nice talking to you when we're so close in age. And I umm. Well."

There was a zap and he was left alone at that railing as Kacchan claimed his victory over Shoto.

"Bye," he couldn't help but smile. He managed to meet her again. And learn a bit more about her. "I'm looking forward to meeting you officially."

 **AN: Once scenes become longer, so to will the chapters. In the meantime, enjoy the shorter chapters as Izuku slowly unravels the mystery of this girl :d Have a good day!**


	3. Chapter 3

"I see, well," It was taking everything he had to not freak out with how close Ochaco's voice was to his ear. Cellphones were amazing! "I'm just glad you and Iida are both okay! When I got just the address, I got really nervous."

He took a breath, trying to keep things calm. This was fine, it was just talking to a girl over the phone, there was nothing weird about it. It certainly wasn't anywhere as weird as talking to a girl from the future. "Sorry, Ochaco, There was a lot going on, so I couldn't contact you."

The Nomu attack, their fight with Stain, and the near-death experience they all had. So much of it he wasn't going to be able to tell her. Or anybody else for that matter.

She walked in front of him, hand clasped behind her back. She was older than last time but younger than the first time, her long silver hair blew in a wind that did not exist, and her red eyes were fixed on him as her face cracked into a smile as though for the first time. She was wearing that same red sweater that was both tight and loose, but her aura was different, it didn't have the same maturity as the first time, nor the innocence of last time.

"I know you went through a lot." He heard from the other side of the phone, but he couldn't take his eyes off of her.

The silver-haired woman leaned against a gap in the windows, humming a wordless song that made him feel relaxed and waved at him. Her smile turned wry as she looked at his phone. "Who you talking to Izuku?"

"Oh, umm, Ochaco," He mumbled, pushing his head away from the phone so she didn't hear him. He heard her talking to someone else on her end so maybe it was alright?

She rolled her eyes and stuck her tongue out while making a disgusted sound. "Well hurry up, I need to see your phone when you're done." She smiled again, pushing her hair behind her. "Besides, I want to talk to you for a bit, and don't worry, I'm not here to steal your first kiss or anything like that?"

The wink she finished with wasn't the sexy kind that Midnight would have given, this wink was far too awkward to not be forced and it looked more like she had something in her eye. It was her red face and the way she looked away from him - lips in a soft pout - to hide her failure that struck gold with him. It was too cute!

"I gotta go! See you at school!" He looked down at his phone and saw that his call with Ochaco had ended. What if she thought he was rude now? He'll just explain it to her later!

"Why do you need my phone?" He asked, still looking at the end call screen.

"Because," She extended that word as though the force of it was needed to peel herself off the wall. Her hand extended out towards him, awaiting his phone, the other resting on her hip. She was taller than him, not by much maybe an inch or two. "Despite the fact that I have a pretty good idea of your timeline, I still have a hard time finding you when I need to, so I'm going to put an app on your phone that will do stuff and allow my future phone to talk to it."

"Oh," He blinked and handed it to her, her hand was soft, "What if I want to find you?" He flopped his free arm, before running it through his hand. It was hard not to stare at her, the red eyes mixed with her silver hair to enhance her already outstanding natural beauty into something that would almost be exotic. "Or even talk to you."

She produced a phone of her own, it looked similar enough to his but was a lot thinner and larger, and connected it to his phone with a short cord. Her head perked up, eyes scanning the room before she nodded towards a nearby place to sit. "Mei made the app so that you can text me, but I won't get it until I'm in your time again, so who knows how long that would be for me." Her smile was bright as they sat down together, her black leggings brushing aginst his hospital gown. "And I might have a good memory but don't expect me to remember a conversation from like two years ago."

"Does that mean I'm going to learn your name?"

She stuck her tongue out fingers tapping on his phone screen while hers had a loading bar. "If you don't know my name, I'm not going to tell you. Probably. I might change my name later, but you won't have to wait much longer." Her smile died as she put his phone down, the same loading bar was now on his. "And I'm not sure if I'll even talk to you between then and now."

There was a sadness that he hadn't seen in her before, It was distant, one that he needed to rescue her from.

"Can I ask why you're traveling in the past so much?" He asked, his free hand grasping at air. It wasn't the first time he had felt so helpless, it was common in his life, but now with her, it felt a thousand times worse. Why?

A sigh escaped her and she let her shoulders fall, her eyes faded from his view by a veil of hair that slipped from her horn. "I don't want to risk telling you."

"Something happens doesn't it?" He pressed, leaning forward ever so slightly if he wasn't so injured he'd be able to comfort her more. But, was that what she wanted? Could he even do that to someone so, so what? Beautiful? Mysterious? Someone that knew so much about him but he knew nothing about.

She nodded allowing more of her hair to fall, he could barely see her bite her lip. "Yea, but that's why I'm here, I'm trying to fix that."

"Is there anything I can do to help?"

Her laughter was sweet like honey and she flung her head back, pushing out a single tear that had formed. When it ended there was nearly no sign that she had been moments away from crying. "That's one of the things I love about you Izuku, even now to someone you barely know you're still trying to be a hero." Her voice was bubbly like she was fit to laugh at a moments notice, with a sigh, she pushed her hair back in place and picked up his phone once more. "But don't worry Izuku you will, even when you're not aware that you're helping me you will be."

"What does that mean?"

She snorted shaking her head. "It's really weird being the older one you know, but I'll get used to it, normally I'm the one asking all the questions. But don't worry you'll understand later. Or maybe not." She disconnected their phones, texting away at his and navigating it with the kind of speed and agility that would make Mina's head spin.

"So, can I ask another question about you?" He asked, then shook his head. "Besides that one."

"Dork," she snorted. "I'm not a genie, I don't have a three question limit, I'm just a girl from the future. Well, technically, I mean I'm from this time too, just you know younger. But yea, ask away."

"Why would you try to kiss me?"

Her smile turned wry and despite the blush on her face, she kept her eyes on him. It was too much and he had to look away from her. "Well," she drew the word out leaning forward. "If I had to guess It might be because I realized that I could be about the same age as one of my biggest heroes and one that I developed a massive crush on and started a relationship with him."

"A crush?" He was her hero? But wait! A crush? Someone had a crush on him? Or will have a crush on him? "On me?"

"Yep! Well, kind of, future you anyways, when you're taller than me and more adult-like, and have bigger muscles." She turned back to his phone, messing with it a bit more, before flipping it towards him. "There you're all set, now I should be able to get a hold of you when I need to so I don't spend a whole night trying to find you."

She stood pocketing her own phone and spinning in front of him, her pure white hair trailing after her like a comet's tail. Her hand fell onto his hand. "Now then, the real reason why I'm here. I'm going to heal your arm. But I need you to promise me something."

"What?" His mind was still trying to process the whole crush thing. The last time someone had a crush on him it turned out to be a fake rumor, it also only lasted for a day while Kacchan was out sick. "Why?"

"I need to make sure that you listen to Recovery Girl, I need you to treat it like this injury did happen so that you don't try to hurt yourself, I know for a fact that it's no fun to heal you, even when it's easy." She kneeled down in front of him, hand on his cast he waited for something to happen, but it didn't feel like anything. "As for the why, well, call it an investment so I don't have to fix you even more in the future."

A blue light engulfed his arm, and he felt something change, in a matter of seconds, it felt fully healed. "Wow, thanks, so you can revert things to their original state too?"

"More or less, anyways, I gotta get going Izuku, feel free to text me. You'll know which contact I am." In a flash of blue, she was gone leaving the lingering scent of ozone.

He checked his phone and found her as 'My future time traveling girlfriend'. It was enough to make his face hot and his heart pound again even without her being there. What if someone saw this? What if he let someone use his phone and they tried to talk to her?

"Wait," He scrolled through his phone, It wasn't there anymore. "Why did she delete Ochaco's number?"

 **AN: I stayed up way to late writing this chapter. But I wanted to finish it before I had to do my finals project tomorrow. Anyways! Hope you all enjoy! I admit to struggling as to when I wanted to chapter to take place, but after the Stain fight felt pretty good. Also hey look! A bit of the background plot that you'll probably never see!**

 **Please review! it makes me happy!**


	4. Chapter 4

His phone didn't so much as vibrate as much as it spasmed so hard that it flopped from its front to its back while resting on his bed. Once it the death throes stopped a stillness overcame the object before a ping came across it followed by the screen lighting up. Naturally, with all of his hero training, he jumped.

The written exams were over and he had just gotten home to rest and mentally prepare for the practical exams tomorrow, but the moment he sat down his phone all but exploded. The app that his apparent future girlfriend had installed on his phone more or less made it so that if he was within thirty feet of his phone he'd know she was contacting him. He couldn't figure out how to change the setting without forcing his phone on silent.

It only did that for her texts too. Come to think of it, he'd been missing some of Ochako's texts as well. It was probably related. For whatever reason, she really didn't like Ochako. Maybe he should -

His phone spasmed again, and he dove towards it. Most of the time their texts were brief, and it often took her a bit more than a day to respond. The gaps between her replies were at least a day, sometimes a week.

"Hey, you free? I need to relax! Are we dating yet?"

"Wait don't answer that we're going on a date now, let's go to the movies! There's a classic playing!"

His phone vibrated again.

"You still live with your mom right?"

The knock that followed on the front door was louder than anything Kyoka could have dished out with her gear. Or at least it felt like it. But in reality, he barely heard it as his blood rushing to his ears drowned out the sound. How was she here so quickly? Was she texting him while walking to his home?

Why was he still staring at his phone? He needed to get to the door before!

"Oh, hello," His mother's voice boomed like thunder shattering the pleasant vibe he had moments ago. Why was she so close to the door? Why didn't she say anything? What was she going to say? What were they going to say? "Is there-"

Full Cowl: Six Percent. A surge of energy flew into his limbs, pushing him just that slightest bit faster, that slightest bit harder. The results were less than impressive as his socks caused him to slide along the hardwood floor turning all that excess power into flailing. He fell forward more than he ran, using his hands to steer and pull him around the corner, to fast! He missed the kitchen! Off the couch! It was his best bet! His legs kept pumping, the only thing that kept him from falling was also the only thing that kept him from regaining control.

He slammed into the back of the couch, scooting it a few inches, and nearly knocking over the lamp. With his momentum null he bounced up onto his feet letting the excess energy work itself out - it would have been quicker if he walked - and stared down the entrance way of his home.

She was there, standing in the doorway, that plush red sweater that she normally favored was being pulled over her head, revealing a flowery shirt that was the kind of green that reminded him of spring. A handful of snow - just big enough to make a snowball - fell from her sweater. Her long silver hair was finally revealed and a few more bits of snow fell.

"Sorry about that, Inko," She laughed towards his mother, eyes sparkling with the same kind of mischief that she had when they first met. "It's really hard to keep track of seasons when you're a time traveler."

"Time travel? What?" His mother's head tilted to the side as she none the less took the girls sweater, probably out of habit more than anything else. "And how do you know my name? Did Izuku tell you? Or-"

"Oh," She pushed a strand of silver hair out from her face hooking it behind her ear with a smile that sparkled like fireworks. "Is this the first time we've met? Sorry about that." Her eyes flashed to him, gleaming like ruby's as her smile twisted. "I'm just here to see my boyfriend, isn't that right Izuku?"

She did that on purpose.

"Boyfriend? Izuku? What?" His mother's face was filled with shock when she finally turned to see him, standing there in the hallway, redfaced and with half a sock on. She stumbled towards him, grabbing at his shoulder. "What's she talking about Izuku? When did you get such a beautiful woman to agree to be your girlfriend?"

"Oh, about, two, maybe three years from now. I think this is going to be his first date with me." She shrugged, wringing a bit of water out of her hair and shaking herself semi-dry. Her hair, horn, and most of her was longer, and it was his first time actually seeing her older than him without the sweater to hide her figure. In a word, she was hot.

But that also wasn't really important. "Do I get to know your name?"

"Nope!" She shrugged, plopping off her shoes and turning into the kitchen. "I'm going to use your room real quick, these leggings are way too warm for how hot it is, I guess all weather doesn't really include humid summers."

"Izuku!" His mother whined, "Who is she? Explain what's going on! Is this a prank?"

"I don't really know," He shied away from her, his face burning both from his mother's concern and the look the silver-haired beauty had given him as she snuck to his room. " Apparently she's my time traveling girlfriend, and that I end up marrying her."

That last part was a guess, based on the ring he had only sing on her eldest appearance.

"Hey!" Her head appeared from beyond the corner, long hair nearly reaching the floor. There was a soft blush on her face and her smile was different, softer, less teasing. "Those are spoilers Izuku! Besides! I'm only eighteen its far to early for me to start thinking about marrying you. Wait, I've been doing that since I was- oh wait that's also spoilers!"

Her head vanished once more and he heard his door shut.

"Marriage?" His mother's eyes bulged out of her head. "Oh dear, I knew something like this was going to happen, once you became a hero all the girls were bound to start noticing how handsome and nice you were! It was only a matter of time before one of them decided to take you from me! But this is too soon Izuku! Marriage at your age? To someone like that? Well she is rather pretty so I can't really blame you but still! Don't let her-" His mother stopped mid-sentence and blinked several times. "Wait, did you two say time travel?"

"Yes?" That was the part she wasn't freaking out about?

"Oh, I see." She nodded to herself kneading the sweater like she was a cat. "I see. So, she's your time traveling girlfriend from the future?"

"Apparently." He was still trying to wrap his head around that himself.

"I knew being a hero was going to cause all kinds of weird and wonderful things for you Izuku." She tried to smile and handed him the sweater. "Umm, if you don't mind, I'd like to meet her, when you umm become a couple, but not before?" She turned shuffling her way towards the kitchen. "Hopefully by then, I'll be able to accept it."

"Oh, thanks Inko!" His Time Traveling Girlfriend emerged from his room, with the same green shirt but the thick heavy pants had been exchanged with a skirt that ended above her knee, showing off her legs. "Don't worry, I promise that when we first meet you absolutely love me, actually, same with the time when Izuku introduces me as his girlfriend! Just try to keep an open mind, your son has a pure heart after all."

His mother just nodded. "Well, I look forward to meeting you dear, your horn and hair are very nice. Please treat my son well."

"Don't worry I will." She wasted no time, in grabbing onto his arm, pulling him to her side. Touching her was different. Different but nice. It felt like just yesterday he had touched her hand for the first time, that same softness that was both warm and inviting covered his arm. "Now come on Izuku, put your shoes on!"

They were out of his house in a matter of minutes.

"So, why are you wanting to do this now?" He finally managed to ask once they were well on their way to the movie theater. She didn't let go of him, their fingers entwined in a way that made it impossible for coherent thoughts to form. Instead, it was just a bunch of one-word phrases bouncing around his head. Cute, soft, beautiful, why, how, nice, when, who.

"Well," she drew out the word as she looked around tugging him across the empty street without waiting for the crosswalk. "As to why I want to go on a date, I just kind of need to de-stress, and you're the best thing for that, as to why I'm here instead of when we're official, well," She hummed tilting her head to the side, eyes full of mischief. "Let's just say that there's a reason for that beyond my own amusement."

"One that you're not going to tell me?"

She gasped. Running a hand through his hair. "Sometimes I forget that you're technically the smarter one of us! Well at least according to dad, and Mirio, and, well, everybody." She pouted, looking at his head. "Maybe I should have timed it for when you're taller than me."

"Hey, those are spoilers!" He shot back, as they cut through a park ducking under a tree to end up on a different road. "Won't that change happen?"

"Not really, you can't really change how tall you are after all." She leaned on him, their shoulders touching as she steered him around another corner. "But, if I were to say that I like big muscles you could totally start working out more to become even beefier and hunkier, just make sure that you get actually stronger, not useless stronger."

"Isn't it risky trying to change the future? What happens if-"

"What happens if you change my past and the me that you're talking to now stops existing?" She pulled away, dragging him across the street once more. "Unlike you, most people who have quirks generally don't let them kill themselves with it, like Mirio with his permeation quirk, if he gets knocked out while phasing through stuff he'll get popped right back out. But that might hurt a lot. Basically, I can't accidentally delete myself, and I effectively have one timeline, if I go back and make younger me spill some juice I'll have a memory of some crazy lady spilling my juice."

She paused, face furrowing. "And no I haven't actually done that. Besides, you shouldn't listen to time travels stories on the internet, they get stuff really wrong."

"Then why don't you tell me your name?"

"Before it was because I didn't know how my quirk worked, and I was afraid. Now, well now it's mostly just because it's fun to tease you instead of you teasing me." A devilish smile spread on her face that sent a shiver down his spine. "Do you really want to know my name?"

Why did it feel like he was about to sign a deal with the devil? "Yes."

"Fine, I'll tell you," Her red eyes shimmered as she placed a finger to his lips in the middle of a busy street, the theater just a few buildings down. "But, you have to kiss me first."

"What?" He nearly fell backward, only their hands kept him from doing so. A kiss? His first kiss? Now here? He didn't even know his name, err her name! His brain wasn't working how was he supposed to even kiss her! "But I don't know your name!"

"You'll have to kiss me to find out." She moved in closer, those few inches she had on him allowing her to dominate his mind. Her lips looked soft and so kissable. "Oh my, I can feel your heartbeat through your hand, tell me Izuku are you nervous?"

Yes! Yes he was! That should be obvious! His mouth wasn't working and his brain was no help either, there was just so much, so much everything! Why was she moving closer? He closed his eyes, but that was probably a mistake. Was she going to kiss him?

He wasn't ready for this! Wait, why was he freaking out that a cute girl was holding his hand and wanted to kiss him! This was a good thing right? What -

Something wet pressed against his forehead and for a moment everything stopped.

Her voice was little more than a whisper on the wind.

"My name is Eri."

 **AN: Long time no chapter! But hey! look! The author finally got tired of not writing Eri's name and finally put Eri as Eri! Check out my fic Ups and Downs!**

 **Also, if you can donate to my Ko-fi! Ko-fi / yojimbra if you want! No pressure! Just makes a broke author happy! Seeeee you next time!**


	5. Chapter 5

"I'm sorry."

That was the last text Eri sent to him. It lingered sandwiched between hundreds of texts he sent to her, begging for her help, for her knowledge, for answers. It was like pleading with a god for answers. At least with her, he knew when he was being ignored. Another text sent, another dull grey notification at the bottom that he was starting to loathe.

After everything that had happened now was when she decided to remain silent?

Between Kacchan's capture, the joint assault, and then All Might's confrontation with All for One that led to his retirement. He sighed staring up at his ceiling for what felt like the hundredth time, a bunch of boxes. All packed and ready to be moved U.A.'s new dorms.

It had been a month since their little movie date. And so much had changed. With every single one of those changes, he had to ask himself. Did she know this would happen? Was this something she changed? It was hard to be mad at her. But harder not to be mad at her. She could have changed it so All Might would still be All Might.

But then maybe All for One wouldn't be in prison if she changed something. Maybe this was the best option. Maybe there were paths where one of them died. There was so much he didn't know.

With another sigh he grabbed his phone, ready to send her another apology text. Each one varied some begging, others blaming, others pleading, all of them pathetic. Odd how he spent less than a day with her but he was already able to let all of his emotions out towards her. It might be because of how well she knew him.

A tap on his window drew him out of his thoughts. He was on the second floor, and there was no balcony for someone to stand on, but he still saw Eri's smiling face as she attempted to wave at him only to quickly grab back onto whatever she was holding onto.

"Can you let me in?" Her voice was dull through the glass, her usual red sweater was replaced with a yellow tank top that showed off her shoulders, and her hair was held back in a ponytail. "I'm here to talk!"

There were many questions he had for her when he opened the window. Such as where had she been, why didn't she respond to him, how did she climb up the drainage pipe, and was she crazy. But, the first thing out of his mouth when he helped her into his room was. "Why didn't you use the front door?"

"Cause it's too early for me to meet your mom! Besides It's been a while since I did something stupid like climb to the second story of a building." She laughed, crawling into his room while she kicked her legs helplessly in the air before tumbling over. Her red sweater was tied around her waist and there were marks on face and arms. She was younger than the last time, and about the same age as when she messed with his phone. But there was something magical about that ponytail. His eyes were drawn to those soft pink lips and he remembered that tender kiss to his forehead.

"My mom's met you before Eri." Some part of him had been looking forward to surprising her with his hard-earned information. And the look on her face was worth the lack of sleep the thought had caused, her eyes went wide and she instantly pulled out her phone.

"Wait, what? No! It's too early for that! We didn't even meet until you lived in the dorms! And then there's!" She gasped standing up to stare at him, a bit of red adorning her cheeks and her hair seemed to float as her eyes went wide. "You know my name! How? Why? We didn't actually meet yet did we? Oh, no you're not supposed to know that what if it changes something?"

"An older you showed up and talked to her and told me your name." Probably shouldn't tell her about the date. Or would that change her timeline?

She groaned turning to fall onto his bed and letting out a long half scream. "Gah! Seriously! I'm starting to hate that future me! Do I have any idea how much work I'm giving me? And what's up with this! She shows up before all this happens and doesn't deal with it? What'd she even do here?"

Her voice was muffled by his pillow.

"Umm, isn't that spoilers?" He half laughed sitting next to her. His hand resting just above the small of her back. Was he supposed to touch her? Wait! He had a girl in his bed! A girl that was going to be his girlfriend! What did that mean! What was he supposed to do? Sure they went on a date but they hadn't actually done that yet and…. Why was his life so complicated?

Did One for All come with a complication quirk or something?

"Guh! Fine! I'll just check my phone and see what I texted you before I showed up!" She groaned, flipping through her phone finger's a blur.

"You can do that?"

"Well yea, it helps me stay on topic when-" She gasped her mouth falling open and she turned to look at him. From her cheeks to her ears a warm blush took over her face. "A date! You two went on a date? Wait!" She looked down at his bed, horror spreading across his face and she shot off it stumbling backward. "Oh god, you're dating me, what on earth am I supposed to do? Ahh, this is too soon right? I mean really I know it was going to happen but this is just-"

"Eri!" He stood with her. His own heart pounding in his chest, by the time he got to his actual first relationship he was going to be an expert on relationships wasn't he? "We went to the movies, and nothing else happened. That was all." In his books, it was a date, but according to the entire internet, it wasn't much of a date. "We're not actually dating."

Eri sighed, falling to her knees and let out a long breath. "That's good. I mean, I don't think I'm ready for something like that."

"Me either, but she did say that would be dating in two years so when I'm eighteen I guess? So uhh, be careful if- wait, you know older me how do you not know that I'm in a relationship with an older you?"

She opened her mouth and closed it with a pop, eyes growing wider by the moment as her blush steadily took over her face. "Oh, That wasn't, oh. Oh!" She screamed into her hands. "Oh my god!"

"What?"

"I walked in on us having sex!" She fell to the side still covering her face.

Now it was his turn to blush. "What? How?"

"I don't know! It's just!" She pushed herself up, five kinds of mortified. "Can we please not talk about this anymore? I feel like I might get a heart attack." Eri groaned, slapping her cheeks to banish the blush. "I also think I screamed that loud enough that your mom heard."

"Right, umm, sorry?" What was he supposed to say? Or do with his hands? "Err about the umm yea."

"Don't be," She sighed into a laugh. "It's probably my fault. Both of me's fault. Chances are I'm going to end up giving myself childhood trauma. Or something if I'm not careful." She gave a half cry half laugh and began to rub her temples. "As much as I love my quirk it's a real pain in the ass sometimes. Mostly because of my own fault."

A knock came from his door followed by his mother walking in with a tray of tea. "Oh good, I was worried I might be walking in on something." She laughed, a red tinge on her cheeks. She locked eyes with Eri and smiled. "Oh hello again, is this the part where I actually get to meet you?"

"Uhh not quite Ms. Midoriya, sorry. And umm sorry for shouting uhh, random stuff." Eri didn't maintain the gaze for long, her free hand was playing with her silver hair. "And umm, sorry for not going through the front door."

"Oh, it's alright dear." His mother sat the tea down between them, smiling all the while. "Well, I'll leave your two to your hero talk, it was a pleasure not meeting you again, oh and call me Inko."

"R-right!"

With another smile and a nod, his mother left without another word.

Eri was the first to grab a cup, sipping it gingerly and humming in delight. "Your mom makes the best tea. It always calms me down." She sighed and took another sip followed by yet another sigh, her blush melting away as her composure grew back to the confident young woman he was growing to like, though it was nice to see that she could freak out from time to time. "Now then, before I got distracted by trying to cheer you up, I'm fairly certain you were kind of mad at me for what happened?"

"Kind of," it felt so silly now that he looked at her. He had to remind himself that she was just a girl, she didn't have all the answers. "I mean, just why weren't you there? Why didn't you help us find Kacchan, why didn't you-"

The red of her eyes flashed as she finished another sip of tea. "Izuku, listen, This isn't the answer you want to hear, but it's the one you knew was coming, you chose to become a hero after all. But, what happened, all of it, needed to happen. Katsuki needed to get captured, and you needed to rescue him, All Might needed to fight One for All and he needed to retire." She sighed. "So I'm sorry Izuku, I know it seems like I'm not helping, but I really am. It's just, you kind of don't get the easy life. At least not for a while."

"But can't you just use your quirk to fix him? Like, restore his strength or something?" He was grasping at straws. "Couldn't you make it so there were two One for All's?"

"One for All doesn't work like that Izuku." she snorted into her tea. "It's the one quirk I can't actually remove from you. Even if I were to turn you into a baby you'd still have the quirk. It's stuck with you until you decide to give it to someone else."

"Wait, you can turn me into a baby? Just what is your quirk?"

He did not trust her smile. "Nejire came up with the best definition for it. Basically, time's my bitch."

 **AN: Sorry for... actually wait, I'm on time! Anyways been busy with writing Original Fiction! I hope you all have a wonderful new year! and I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

 **Can I just say I had to stop and laugh so hard at "I walk in on us having sex!" man time travel is so weird and it even flusters Eri!**


	6. Chapter 6

There was just no fucking way.

Red eyes, silver hair, and a horn, but there was just no way, she couldn't be more than five or six years old. He was easily ten years older than her! But it was her wasn't it? This small little girl that had just crashed into him with a face full of terror, was Eri. It was Eri. It had to be. But there was just no way.

He knew that she was going to be younger than him. But not this young. Wasn't he supposed to start dating her in two years? No! That wasn't right! He wasn't like that! It wasn't her. It had to be her sister, that was it, this was just Eri's little sister, and they met through her. That had to be there was no way this was actually Eri.

Without a word he kneeled down in front of her, slowly moving to touch her. Partially to make sure that she was real, and partially because she looked ready to cry. "Sorry about that, I wasn't watching where I was going. Are you okay?"

"Ahh," She really looked ready to cry. What had her so frightened? She didn't flinch when he touched her trying to get her back up onto her feet. What was with those bandages? The outfit, it was little more than rags. And she had far too much fear in her eyes for someone so young.

"Now, now,"

A voice that was calmer than the first clear day after a blizzard caused her to gasp and flinch. She clung to his hero uniform, tears gathering in her eyes, and terror that should not be known by even an adult was etched onto her face.

"We Mustn't be causing any problems for our heroes," The voice belonged to a man that he recognized. It was the one they were after, the leader of the eight precepts of death, Chisaki. Why was he here? What was he doing here? Was this child running from him? As a hero he couldn't- "Let's go back Eri."

There was just no fucking way. This had to be some kind of a joke right. He just had to have misheard the guy right? That was it. There was just no way this was really Eri.

He looked down at the girl, trying to bring out a smile, he really was bad at smiling, even his happy smile was a complete and utter mess. "He-He said your name was Eri?"

She nodded grabbing onto his suit tighter. "Please," Her voice was less than a whisper, and filled with more fear than even the loudest scream. "Don't go."

That was all it took, who she was didn't matter. Right now, right here, she was a little girl that was begging him not to leave. He looked back up at Chisaki, his conversation with Mirio, was little more than a distant echo. He said she was his daughter? No child she be that afraid of their own father.

And wasn't he Yakuza? It was a lie, he was using Eri for her quirk! He knew about it! That had to be it! But, what would he be doing with a time-traveling quirk like hers? It didn't matter, her control of time was far too powerful for a villain to have. And she was just a scared little girl, that beyond anything else was reason enough for him to act.

Still he needed to tread carefully. He wasn't supposed to know about her, and he wasn't supposed to know about Chisaki, he needed to tread very carefully if he was going to protect Eri.

"I think that your daughter is afraid of something?" Damn, he shouldn't have said that. There was to much bite in it. Already he wanted to reach out and punch the man that stood before him. It was all he could do to stop from making some kind of stupid move that would literally fuck everything up.

Chisaki just glared at him with a shrewd look like he was some mongrel dog barking at him. "It's just because I scolded her."

Liar. Fake. Villian. Monster.

"Deku, it's probably just because you're making a scary face," Mirio's hand rested on his shoulders. He was making a face? "Besides, we need to get going."

"And these bandages, they're not where a kid would get hurt from falling down." Eri was clutching on to him, not wanting to let go. He knew that he shouldn't be pressing this man. That just doing this would make everything a thousand times hard than it needed to be. But when a hero don's their uniform there's no way that they can just look the other way when there's a frightened child in front of them. "What are you doing with Eri?"

Mirio looked ready to hit him, or Chisaki. But that didn't matter. He could only focus on the frightened little girl in his arms and the villain she was running from.

"My, my, you heroes are as perceptive as usual." Chisaki offered a modest shrug, his cold eyes not once leaving Eri's back even for a moment. He turned without warning looking down the ally from which he came from. It was shrouded in darkness, the kind of place where street thugs would gather. "All right, but I'm rathered embarrassed about the whole thing, would you mind following me this way?"

"Let me handle it if anything happens," Mirio's voice was low, and the intent was clear, he would fight, while he took Eri and ran. Of the two of them, he was faster. He was so temped to run away here and now. But then Chisaki would be that much harder to track down and be dealt with properly. Plus that would put Eri in even more danger. It all felt so wrong, his job as a Hero was to make sure that the citizens were safe, not bring them into the hands of a villain.

If it was anybody else he would have ran with her already. Or punched the man.

"I admit, I'm not the best parent in the world, ever since her mother left us I've been struggling to get her to behave. I know it's wrong, but, well, I'm slowly trying to get her to understand I just want what's best for her." Chisaki lied through his teeth, his hands flailing with each and every twisted syllable. He moved to adjust his gloves. "I just want her to become the best her she can be, for her to choose the best her, and for her to understand the consequences of her actions."

That sounded like a threat if he ever heard one.

Without warning, Eri pushed out of his arms and ran toward Chisaki. Eyes down, and fear rolling off of her in waves. But she stopped, standing next to Chisaki.

"Oh, well then," Chisaki placed his wrist on his hip, looking down at her. "Have you finished your little tantrum?"

Eri nodded without hesitation. There was a lingering scent of Ozone

"Well then, let's head home." Chisaki nodded, turning back towards them. "Keep up the good work heroes."

He lingered in the shadow choked alleyway as that villian led Eri down it, waiting until they vanished into the darkness before he could so much as breathe. It took all his strength not to lash out at the nearest thing and scream in anger. He failed. He failed to protect someone! What was he supposed to do? Did he make the right choice? Was there a right choice?

"Dammit," the word escaped him, his emotions had finally boiled over. "We shouldn't have let her go."

"I take it you've met Eri before as well?" Mirio's voice was low and his smile was full of a misplaced mirth that did little to lighten the mood. "I shouldn't be surprised given how much she talked about you after all."

Wait. Wait. Wait. Wait. Wait.

Wait.

"Wait." He looked at his Senior and blinked at the tall blond haired man that was well on his way to becoming the next number one pro hero. "You've met Eri too?"

"Of course." Mirio beamed with pride, pulling out his phone. "She claims that I'm her big bro in the future, and has been harassing me to get out and date someone for years. Honestly, it feels like she's far to invested in my personal life for her own good. She has this weird obsession with sending me meme's from the future for some reason."

"Oh, I just, well I mean, I just thought, that I was the only one she talked to." Let alone gave her special phone number too. How many other people was she talking to? At least Mirio was just her big brother. She also didn't send him memes. Why was he jealous over that?

Mirio nodded, "I thought so as well, but what is Eri's relationship with you?" He tapped on his phone, smiling and nodding to himself. "There, I just sent her a text saying that we met her for the first time, now we should report to Sir Nighteye right?"

Before he could his phone vibrated, "Ahh, that was faster than usual, normally it takes a few weeks," Mirio smiled at his phone. "She says good luck, and she'll answer the questions of her future boyfriend after the mission."

Now he was mad, confused, uncertain, angry, and embarrassed, fantastic. "She keeps saying that, but I mean she's six years old right now. I don't feel comfortable dating someone ten years younger than me."

"Hmm, I admit that is a bit of a pickle." Mirio crossed his arms, his smile gone, replaced with a scowl. "But, you might want to consider it from her point of view, I'm starting to worry that the closer Eri is to our age the less time she's spent at the same time, so while she might have been born even six months ago there's a chance that she's been alive for a much longer time than that. But, that's just a guess. And first things first, we must see this mission through."

Mirio was right, he needed to focus on the mission first and foremost, then once Eri was safe he'd deal with the fact that in the future he dated someone that was at least ten years younger than him. Since when did his life get so complicated?

This was One for All Fault somehow wasn't it?

 **AN: This was an awkward chapter to write. It was originally a bit more "lol kek random" but I opted for this serious scene instead. I'll be skipping over the whole Overhaul fight to the next time we see a future Eri. Hope you stick around! and remember to leave a review!**


	7. Chapter 7

After all, was said and done, Eri, that scared little child was safe. The villain Chisaki, his twisted ideals, and his gang were all defeated. And, he had earned Sir Nighteyes approval. Yet, it all felt rather hollow. Their losses weren't great, but he could feel them, a hole longing to be filled much like the hole All Might left.

A victory that cost them dearly.

But there was hope, there always was. Eri, the time traveler, should be able to undo what her younger self caused. It was such an obvious thought, he couldn't believe it didn't come to him until he was on his way to go see Mirio.

"So you can't restore my quirk?" He could hear the heartbreak in Mirio's voice as he approached the door. He paused in the middle of the hospital doorway, the door left just open enough that he could see Mirio sitting in the bed, looking more like a statue than his usual animated self. Something close to anger flashed across his eyes and he glared forward. "Or you won't?"

"You're making it sound like I don't want to restore your quirk." Eri's adult voice pierced the silence that followed, her chuckle more out of awkwardness than any humor. He couldn't see her without entering the room but she sounded older again. And tired. "Believe me I want to. If I could I would give you your quirk back right now, if for no other reason than to see you smile."

"You still haven't answered if you could or not."

"You're right," Eri stepped forward finally coming into his narrow view. She was older, about the same age as he first met her, her red sweater was tied around her waist revealing the plain white shirt she had one that hugged her slender frame and womanly curves. A set of necklaces sparkled around her neck. Then there was that ring on her finger. A wedding ring. It was different than the one she had worn when they first met.

"I can fix you right now. I can give you your quirk back. It would be so easy to do." Her hand fell onto his as she sat on the bed next to him. "And it pains me to say this, but right now I can't."

Mirio sighed, his whole body groaning with frustration, he took a deep breath to let out a single word. "Why?"

"I've tried it before, I've even tried you not ever losing your quirk you know. But, it doesn't work out. There are lessons that you must learn, challenges to overcome, and foes that must be defeated without your quirk." Eri tossed her hair back, looking at the door, and their eyes met for far too long before she looked at Mirio once more. "There are battles that need to be fought by others. Without your quirk, you'll grow in new and exciting ways so that when you do get it back you'll be all the better for it. So please, just bear with it for now."

"But, what am I supposed to do until then? How long will I have to wait?" Mirio's gusto returned with every word, building up to his head held high and his eyes locked forward. There was no way someone like him could ever give up, which just made him wonder why he wasn't chosen for One for All. Mirio already had all the greatness that All Might had, while he had to earn it.

Eri smiled folding her hands over her legs and kicking her long legs that were clad in black stockings. "Oh, I don't know, but there's this little girl that's going to need her big brother and role model to help her smile again."

"I suppose I could pay you back for being such a great big sister," Mirio sighed, his shoulders slumping. "I get that you don't want to restore my quirk, but I'm just confused as to why. Why does it matter if I learn-"

"Power," Eri responded simply. "You said it yourself there's a difference between knowing something and knowing how to use something, I think you actually stole that from dad though. But, I'd like for you to picture it this way. Do you remember how you were back in your first year? Clumsy, barely able to use your quirk? Then Sir Nighteye did something useful for once and took you under his wing, from there you went from the joke of your class to the one closest to becoming the next number one hero. I want you to imagine that leap, but for everybody, with you at the center."

Eri leaned then vaulted forward, landing on her feet and turning back to smile at Mirio. "Your dream was to save one million people Mirio, and you gave that up to save me. And that dream became mine, so I need you to trust me and help me save ten million people. Maybe more, without them ever knowing."

"Are you ever going to tell us what happens?"

The question hung in the air like a fruit ready to be picked.

Eri turned away from it, her eyes locked onto his, a small smile on her face as she took a long drawn out breath, ring finger over her heart and her ring sparkling in the dull hospital light. "No, we're already on the path that stops it from happening, and I'd rather be the only one to know about it, as nothing but a nightmare."

"Alright," Mirio nodded arms folded over his chest, he nodded several times his smile growing with each motion. "I understand, I will bear this burden for now, and I promise to one day make you smile."

"Thank you Mirio, I'll see you well, I mean I'll see you in the future, but you'll see me again in my past because which is your future and I really just made this whole goodbye a lot more confusing than it needs to be." She groaned scratching the back of her head. "I am so looking forward to being completely done with this. Now, I just need to talk to my future Husband and I can go back and guilt-trip him into giving me a foot massage or something."

"Good luck with that he seemed more than a little worried about you being six years old." Mirio shrugged. He was way too accepting over that!

"Oh," Eri hummed her footsteps sounding like thunder in the eerie silence of the hospital. "Don't worry about him, he might be surprisingly stubborn at times, but I know how he works, probably better than he does at this point." She winked right at him, both hands behind her back as she took large awkward steps towards the door winking at him. "Good luck Mirio!"

She opened the door, looking every bit like a tall graceful woman in the prime of her life, the kind that anybody would find beautiful, intimidating and graceful all at once. Just the slightest bit of make-up graced her face, a bit of shine on her lips, an ounce of shadow around her eyes, and the necklaces all highlighted her overwhelming natural beauty.

"You know ease dropping is rude, right Izuku?" She had one hand on her hip, a sparkle in her eyes and a smirk on her face.

His throat felt dry and his mind wasn't quite processing things correctly. This was Eri, the six-year-old little girl he had saved days ago. She was Six. She was ten years younger than him. She had a ring on her finger and mentioned future husband when talking about him. He married someone ten years younger than him. But she also said that they would be in a relationship in two years?

"You- I - Umm." His mind finally decided on saying something. "You, left the door open on purpose didn't you?"

She laughed - a sweet sounding noise that made his spine turn to goo - and grabbed his wrist, pulling him down the hallway and up the stairs. "Be careful you don't give me to much credit, but yes, that time it was intentional, half of what I told him was for you too. Especially about the future, and why I do half of what I do, which kind of sucks because it feels like I've told you guys a thousand times to trust me. It's not like I'm thirteen anymore."

She burst through the doors to the roof where she finally let go of his wrist. With no fear of heights, she walked over to the ledge, staring down at it with a smile on her face. "This should be private enough. To have a really awkward talk, don't you think?"

"Uhh, yea." He walked towards her, his feet feeling heavier by the second. "I mean, you tell me you're my girlfriend in the future, and we eventually get married, but you're six, you're ten years younger than me and-"

"I was six Izuku," She turned to him, lording over him with those few extra inches of height that had on him, a delicate hand rested on his shoulder, ring sparkling in the afternoon light like the bright future she was trying to build more than anybody. "But, right here, right now how old do you think I am?"

She grabbed his other hand entwining their fingers, her hair blowing up in the light gust that was just cold enough to fight away the early fall heat and the last dregs of summer. "Because I was born six years ago, so if we go by my birthday, I'm six, right here right now. But what if I go to before I'm born? How old would I be then? Or do you judge by the number of days lived? Cause I'll be honest, I don't even know my own age, I've spent so much of my life traveling from time to time, changing the timeline, rarely ever seeing the tomorrow of a day I landed on."

Soft music began to play, coming from a small speaker he hadn't even noticed, it was a song that he never heard, the beats low but full of energy, a weird fusion of rock, funk, and jazz. She pulled him away from the ledge, twirling as his hand fell to her hip. They were dancing. He was dancing. Or rather she was dancing, he was leaning from side to side.

"If we go by experiences and memories, I have more of both than someone twice my age, I've gone through puberty at least four times by now, watched you become a hero just as many times and maybe more." Her smile didn't fade, but the light in her red eyes grew all the more. "Did you know that you have a quirk? One of your own that isn't tied to One for All?"

"I do?" His heart was pounding in his chest, both from her touch, her scent, and her words.

"Yep, it's probably a quirk more powerful than One for All, but one that only I can see, and even then I'm not sure it even exists." She guided him into a twirl, bending so that she could go under his arm before grabbing his hand again. "I'm not quite sure what to call it, but you have the unique ability to change the world, even better than mine, and I'm a time traveler."

"What? How?" How could he change the world? Even with One for All, it felt impossible to change the world more than someone that could time travel so easily. Then there was everything else her quirk could do. He felt like a level one character matched against a max level pro.

"In so many wonderful ways," Eri leaned forward her head resting against his as a slow part of the song started to play. "Even when I made sure that Mirio got One for All and he became the number one pro hero that upheld the mantle of peace for years to come, it was you that made that peace last. Without your quirk you enrolled into the support course, there you met Mei Hatsume and together you redefined what support items meant and you two revolutionized so much, the future of that world is a bright and shining one where you two and your children are credited with making up for the stagnation quirks caused."

"Children? With Mei? Mei Hatsume? The crazy inventor girl?" The one with pink hair, that didn't know what personal space was and had the big-

Eri pinched his cheek. "Hey, hey, no thinking about her when you're with me," She pouted for a moment before her smirk returned. "But that was just one possible timeline, there was also one where you end up with Emi, you know Ms. Joke, which is actually my fault because I turn her into a kid, and another where you end up with Nejire, At least two where you end up with a female Todoroki, but this time," She brushed her ring finger against his cheek. "This time, you're mine."

The song ended and her hands fell between them, connected with a loose grip at the finger tips. "Do you know why I showed up to your classroom before we ever met? Do you know why I almost kissed you?"

"To steal my first kiss?" He swallowed, feeling a lump in his throat pulsating with every quickening heartbeat.

"Well that was part of it, most of it, was because I didn't six-year-old me to be what you thought of me as. I kind of want you to think of us as two different people" She pressed a finger to his lip, holding whatever awkward word was going to be coming out. "Oh, and by the way, I did steal your first kiss, you just haven't realized it yet."

She was right, in a way. "But, what does that mean about little you? What do people think when they see us? What about two years from now? You're six, what does my mom think when she meets you? What-"

"Really Izuku?" She rolled her eyes and pushing his hands away to place both hands on her hips. "Are you the same person you were a year ago? Before you got One for All before you became a hero? What about six months ago when you had no sense of self-preservation and broke your arms every single fight? What about a week ago? Are you the same person as before?"

"Well no, but I used to be."

"Everybody used to be a kid Izuku," She grabbed one of his hands with both of hers and held it up. "You, All Might, Mirio, Dad, my mother in law, even All for One, they were all kids, but you don't treat them like kids or worry about them being kids? So why do you worry about me being a kid in my past."

"Because," He swallowed, finding it really hard to think properly with such a beautiful woman glaring at him. "They're not a kid right now."

She sighed, rolling her eyes and placing his hand onto her chest, and pressing it deep against her breast. His mind stopped, through the thin fabric of her shirt he could feel her softness and her heartbeat. "Six-year-olds don't have fully grown breasts," her smile grew when he pulled his hand away. "And if you like that just wait until you see them naked."

"I, I, I, I," He stared at his hand, then at her chest, then at her smile. "But, I mean, What if I mess something up with little Eri?"

"Just treat her like she's a different person, you're already to starting to think that aren't you? If it helps you can pretend she's my little sister." She sighed, scratching her head. "Look, sorry about the boob thing, that might have been a bit much, but you're stubborn and a boob man so that was probably the best way to make you realize I'm not six years old. I actually don't know how old I am, but I am an adult. Or at least right now I am, but most of the time you'll be dealing with me as a teenager, not a six-year-old. Well I mean you do deal with her a lot and I do get a crush on you by the time I'm like 8, but I'm rambling now and not helping my case at all."

She grabbed his hands again, running her thumb over the scars he got from his fight against Todoroki. "So, what do you think?"

"I don't know, but, I think, that I can understand what you're talking about. So, I'll try to treat you like you're a different person than little Eri." Apparently, boobs were all it took to convince him. Still, there was one thing that was bothering him. "Umm, how old are you when we enter a relationship?"

"Uhh, like seventeen? Maybe eighteen?" She shrugged, turning away from him so that her long silver hair lashed against him when the wind blew. "Like, I said, it's easy to lose track of time when you have like five different Mondays in a row."

Well, that's good to know, it was still weird, mostly because time travel was weird, but, the idea of dating the Eri from the future no longer felt like it should be off, rather instead he found himself looking forward to it. "Thank you Eri, I think I understand now,"

"If that's true then you should totally learn how to give a really good foot massage or just massages in general," She gave a small nod and blew him a kiss, "you know as a way to thank your super awesome time-traveling wife that goes out of her way to stop you from doing something stupid like not dating her or something."

Ozone filled the air, and then just like that she was gone.

Now to find out how to give a massage.

There was a flash, and Eri appeared again, her hair was wet and she had a towel wrapped around her body. "Sorry, forgot the speaker you got me," She brushed past him to pick up the object. Her face was red, "And umm, yeah, I'll uh, pretend you didn't see this." Again, she was gone.

 **AN: Ooh, long chapter! I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and I'm out of cannon, so I'll probably end up focusing just more on them getting to the relationship in the coming chapters, and I hope you all look forward to that and a few larger time skips.**

 **Please, leave a review.**

 **And after that go read my new story "Butterfly" It's a Joker (Persona 5) x Lucina (Fire Emblem) fic that totally wasn't inspired by smash and fanart.**


	8. Chapter 8

His phone buzzed, pushing away the weariness that was growing on him as it neared his bedtime. A days worth of training and studying that left his mind in a haze and his body feeling groggy was gone, just like that, just from the sound of that phone. An inner reserve he didn't know he had swelled fourth from his beating heart and forcing a smile onto his face.

It was a message from Eri. Spinning in his chair he flopped over to his bed to look at his phone. Odd. It was an actual phone call. Not a text. Had she ever called him before?

"Hello? Eri?" he asked putting the phone next to his ear, sitting up on his bed and biting his lip. He could hear her breath in his ear. It was ragged and heavy like she had been running. Still hearing her so close was nice.

"Izuku?" She breathed wind pushing past her mouthpiece as he could hear her feet falling. "Oh, good, I'm in the right time. I umm, you're in your room in U.A. right?"

He stood up. "Yea, are you okay? You sound worn out, do you need more to do anything?"

"Open your door." There was a pause and he heard something tap against his door. The phone hung up and he heard what could only be called a whimper. "Please?"

He was at the door in half a heartbeat, the door was half open before he found Eri pressed into his chest, arms wrapping around him as she began to sob. She was crying. Why was she crying? How old was she? Younger? Older? He felt his chest grow wet as she sobbed into him. Closing the door he wrapped his arm around her hugging her tightly, to which she returned two-fold.

He ran a hand through her hair, staring at her for the longest time, just waiting for her to say something. Her usual bright red sweater was still on her body, her hair was long and free about her head. Perhaps she was about his age. Or as close to his age as she normally was. Maybe a bit younger, or older.

"Did something happen?" He asked, after what felt like an eternity of standing there with her.

She nodded her head, horn pressing against his chest.

"Is there anything I can do?" The words hung in the air reminding him of how terrible he was at these situations. He could save people, but he couldn't get people to smile the way that All Might did.

"No," she nodded against, her voice nearly lost in his shirt, her sobbing had stopped. "I can fix it. I know I can. I just." She shuddered like she had just been tossed out into a blizzard. "I just can't deal with it right now. Can you just hold me."

Tears stained her face when she looked up at him, forcing a heartwarming smile onto his face that was impossible to say no to. "Please. I know we're not dating right now, but you were the closest one I could get to, so please?"

Even if he wanted to say no to her, even if he scrounged up every single excuse he could think of to avoid this, he couldn't refuse her. Not when she needed him. "Sure, lets, uhh, let's sit down on my bed."

The laugh that came from her turned into a sob halfway through. She pushed back grabbing his hand while drying her tears with her sweater. "A bit early for me to be in your bed isn't it?"

"I umm… Well... I don't have anywhere else to sit. And it's umm past curfew so we can't use the common room, and I umm don't think you want to be seen. And they'd probably bug you with questions anyways, and how'd you even get in here? We can sit on the floor. If you want." His face felt warm, and he was wondering if his hand was sweating. He hadn't even thought of it like that!

Together they sat on his bed, staring at his computer desk in complete silence. His hand still gripped hers lightly, his heart racing while the sadness and abruptness of Eri's visit hung in the air waiting for either of them to bring it up again.

"I'm sorry," She fell towards him, resting her head on his shoulder, red eyes looking up at him. "I'm sure that you have a bunch of stuff that you'd rather be doing right now."

"It's fine," Fine? Really? That's what he was going with? Just fine? Say something else! Anything! Something nice! Just saying something! "I'd rather be spending time with you than a lot of things."

Really? That's what he was going with?

"You're always so good at cheering me up," She smiled for a second before it faded again. Only to return a second later. "I'm really grateful Izuku. And thanks for not asking questions. I just. Want to be near you for a while. Is that-"

A knock came from his door, and without much of a warning it opened up. Aizawa walked in two steps long black hair pulled into a ponytail as he yawned. "Izuku, light's out means-" he stopped mid-yawn focusing on Eri. "Oh, you're here."

Eri sniffled, her lip trembling as she looked at him, a tear began to swell up in her eye. She looked away from Aizawa, forcing a weak smile onto her face. "Hi." She paused waving at him. "Dad."

"I'm not your-" Aizawa groaned, rubbing the back of his neck and looking at Eri. A moment passed and he broke eye contact letting out a sigh. "Couldn't you have gone to a better time for this?"

"Sorry," she smiled up at him, showing off her white teeth. "Being emotional makes it hard to pinpoint when I wanna go."

Another sigh came from his teacher he looked up to the ceiling blinking for a moment. "Fine, an hour, two at most, then its lights out and Izuku goes to bed. Got that?"

"Thanks, dad," she pawed at her tears, smiling up at him. "I'll try to be better by then."

"I'm not-" A groan escaped his teacher as the tall man turned from them. "Never mind, just, just," he paused at the door, a single tired eye glaring back at them. "Just make sure Izuku isn't dead tired for class in the morning, it's going to be a rough day."

That sounded ominous.

With a click, the door was shut leaving them alone in his room, that same silence returned with the sound of her sobs hanging in the air like a mist that made it hard to think. He squeezed her hand again, biting his lip to try to force him to say something. Eri was still sad. He could see that. She was ready to break down and cry if he didn't say anything at all.

"Hey, umm, Izuku, can you get the light?" Eri asked forcing a smile onto her face. "I don't want you to see how ugly I am when I start crying again. Seeing Dad again was nice, but not what I needed."

"Uhh sure." Really that's what he was going with? No comment on her crying? No mention of why seeing her dad wasn't what she needed. He stood reaching up for the light switch.

"Your mumbling is cute Izuku," Eri said drawing his eyes back to her, her red sweater was halfway over her head. It came off with a plop revealing the plain blue T-shirt that she wore underneath it. "But don't worry so much, you're doing more than enough just by letting me be here with you."

"Oh, okay." The light went off with a flick and he found his room dark, only lit by the dull light coming from the night sky and street lamp that came in through is opened window. A noise came from his bed as Eri moved along it, drawing his eyes towards her. "What are you doing?"

She was laying on his bed, head face down onto his pillow, one leg kicked up so that her slipper fell to the floor. Her reply was muffled. "Getting comfy."

"Oh," was his dull response. His mind going blank, trying to stop himself from mumbling again. Without thinking he sat down onto his bed. Well aware that Eri was currently laying down behind him.

"Hold me," Her voice sounded broken and dry, whatever peace she had gathered before was fading fast. It was punctuated by a sniffle and a sob. "Please?"

Whatever embarrassment or reserves that had prevented him from doing that were crushed under pure heartbreak. He flopped down next to her, head so close to her, an arm resting on hers while the other was pinned under his own body. It was going to fall asleep in a matter of moments.

Eri squirmed closer to him, wrapping her arms around him and burying her face into his chest. Her breath ragged as she began to cry once more. A laugh escaped her between the sobs. "I'm sorry, this really isn't painting a good picture of me."

"It's fine," he placed one hand around her, then worming the other one under her waisting holding her tightly, it was kind of like a hug, but laying down. "It makes you feel more human and less mysterious."

Another sob and she shook her head rubbing her face into him before looking up at him, red eyes drawing him in. "But what if I like being mysterious? It's fine keeping you guessing about me. It doesn't last very long though. In a few years, you'll know more of my secrets than I do. I really need to start hanging out with you now. It's weird hanging out with you when you're dating an older version of me. But its also kind of not. Is that weird?"

"You're my future time traveling girlfriend, it'd be weirder if it wasn't weird."

Smooth.

"I know," He could feel her smile hiding her face in his chest once more. "I know, you think I'd be used to knowing what was going to happen. Especially since I remember wanting it to happen. But even when I know what's going to happen I still get worried, and I still mess up. Sometimes I mess up big."

She reached around her, pulling his arm out from under her and bringing it between them wrapping her hand around his. "Really big."

"Did something happen?"

She nodded. "Yea, it was. It was bad. I need to figure out how to fix it. I know I can. But not right now. I might mess up again if I get too emotional, change something that shouldn't be changed." She laughed into another crying fit. "I know you said I shouldn't be afraid of my quirk, but sometimes I am. I'm afraid that I'll stop treating people like people, that I'll stop valuing their lives and see them as pawns or chess pieces or something. I'm so scared that I'm forcing my view on others."

"You're not, you're too nice for that, and your quirk is such a wonderful thing. I'm sure you're doing what you think is best." He entwined their fingers as their arms snaked around each other so that the back of his hand faced her, his other hand rubbing the small of her back.

"Thank you Izuku, out of everybody, you're the one that makes me feel the most human." She looked up at him, tears sparkling like stars. She inched upward, putting her head even with his. She laughed looking away from him for a moment. "I'm really happy that I end up with you."

"Yea, I umm, I can't wait for it." He squeezed her hand again. "I just hope it means I get to see you more often."

Her smile brightened. "So you want to see me more often? I think I can manage that. Time traveling to save the world is a lot of hard work you know."

"You're trying to save the world?" He shook his head, leaning back from her for a second, purely out of shock.

"Kind of, more or less just all of Tokyo, and I figured out how to do that part, I need to figure out how to make sure all the people I want to live-live, but, don't worry, I got this, and future you is already doing his part being awesome." She shrugged. "I just mess up sometimes and people suffer. I'm not really good at strategy games."

"Well, thanks for saving us all Eri. I'm sure you can do it."

She blinked, leaning in close and pressing her head just under his chin. "You know, no one's ever thanked me for that before. It feels really nice." Her smile came back full force and her face was just inches away from his. "Thanks Izuku, I knew I'd feel better just by coming to see you."

Before he could respond their lips met, briefly, for less than a second, but long enough to leave no doubt that she had just kissed him. The sensation lingered, still buzzing on his lips as his senses came back to him. She was still there looking at him.

"Maybe, we can start dating a bit sooner?" With one last smile she vanished, the scent of Ozone feeling his room.

Days later and he could still feel her kiss on his lips.

 **AN: Long time no update! I think. Anyways, enjoy this chapter! It was uhhh fun to write but not exactly what I wanted to put down? Wanted a bit more hurt, and a bit more comfort but some fluff got in the way.**

 **Anyways, I actually have no idea where to go next with this.**


	9. Chapter 9

How on earth was he supposed to ask her out? Sure he knew that she wanted him to ask her out and that he wanted to ask her out, and that he was going to at some point in the future ask her out and that they were going to become a couple and he was at this point fairly certain that they were going to get married and-

He paused, slamming his head against the wall with enough force to make the thud echo throughout the hallway. It felt like all those times he met a girl and instantly started planning out what his life would be like with them, only with Eri it was different on so many levels. Maybe he should ask an older Eri for advice on her younger self?

Would that be weird? Was it weird? It might be weird. But it didn't feel weird, which did feel weird so it was just weird. He slammed his head into the wall again, letting his body rest against the cool texture for just a moment, no doubt several of his classmates were going to think he was weird, or maybe that he failed an important exam or something.

A groan escaped as he stared at his phone, Eri's contact information was open and their last conversation about nothing, in particular, was still visible.

It had been over three weeks since she had kissed him, the phantom memory of that one moment in time still burned his lips when he thought about it, and true to her word Eri had started to show up more, sometimes multiple times a week, but every Saturday after the optional class got let out she would show up to hang out.

There was no guessing about how old this Eri was, she was the same one that had kissed him that had appeared and cried in his arms. The same one that was waiting for him to ask her out. He could see it in the way she smiled at him, the way whenever they touched it was filled with nervous laughter and half a dozen apologies.

What if he asks her out and then a ever so slightly younger version of herself shows up next time? He'd have to ask her out for the first time again!

"What'cha doing?" Eri's voice brought a smile to his face even when he was stressing out about her. Maybe All might was right and he really did have it bad. Real bad.

With a sigh he kept his head lodged against the rough slightly bumpy paint job that every school seemed to have. "I'm just stressing out because I don't know how to ask Eri out."

"Oh," she replied, it sounded like she took a step back or a step towards him it was hard to tell. "You want to ask me out? Like." A pause and he could see her red sweater appear in the corner of his eye her back against the wall. "Like on a date?"

"Yea-" His eyes went wide and his heart went crazy when whatever lag had been delaying his brain finally diminished and allowed him to realize that he had been talking to Eri. Not just any Eri. The Eri, the one that he had been on his mind nonstop ever since that bold kiss.

A noise escaped him that might have been her name garbled up and tossed into a high pitch blender set to panic. With a push that was a bit too strong, he shot off the wall, one of his shoes screeched along the way while the other rested while he had been standing. It was the opposite wall that stopped him, his eyes were wide as he stared at her.

She was smiling, twirling some the hair that fell to the side of her face around on her finger, a brilliant blush on her face as she looked down and away from him her other arm folded across her. She opened her mouth but closed it before she could speak. "Umm, sorry, I didn't mean to surprise you. Well, I did, but not to surprise you surprise you more of a surprise."

"You-" he muttered placing a hand over his heart feeling it beating against his chest loud enough that he could hear it and feel his blood rushing to his ears. Why was he so nervous? This was Eri! It wasn't like him liking her was a secret! Nor was her liking him a secret, they both had dealt with older versions of themselves, they both knew they would eventually start dating and going beyond. Somehow that knowledge made things worse. "Oh, umm, Eri, you're um, well you're early."

"Time-traveler, being early is an occupational hazard." She shrugged, still not really looking at him although her smile did return to its usual splendor.

Why were they being so shy now? Why not before? Was it because they were going to enter a lasting relationship or something? Why? It didn't make any sense.

"Do you want me to come back later?" Eri asked, flipping her hair and tucking it behind her ear. Why on earth did she look so… so… so cute and beautiful when she was being shy! Not that she wasn't normally beautiful, her confidant adult self was absolutely-

He stopped himself, taking a moment to gather what little he could of his already rocky composure. It didn't work, not really at any rate. He was still nervous. Still really really nervous, but he wanted to do this. "I'd prefer if you stayed, it's just, I mean, I'm just over thinking things,"

"How's that different than normal?" Her red eyes sparkled as she finally looked at him, her cheeks were still red but that smug smirk she loved to flash had finally shown back up, a single eyebrow raised as her hand was on her hip. Nice to see her usual confidence was back.

"Well, no, but I'm just concerned, what happens if I run into a younger you and assume you're my girlfriend, do I have to ask you out again-"

She snorted into a laugh that pushed her off the wall and over towards him. Each laugh carried her closer to him, and she grabbed onto his hands holding them up between them. "Izuku, I can honestly tell you that at no point in my past do you ask me out."

"But doesn't your history change? What if it does because we're already starting soon than you said we would and-"

"Izuku, I'm still going to be me if something like that changes, besides, chances are you'll be seeing more of older me in the future, and not younger me." She gave something that was an odd mix between laugh, cry, sigh, and groan, tapping her forehead against his shoulder for just a moment. "Seriously, I love my quirk but it's so confusing. But don't worry about my quirk, I've survived far worse than you asking me out."

When did she get so close? Their hands were touching. She was soft. Very soft. And warm. And her hair smelled really good. And. and. And. he really wanted to kiss her again. "You're right, sorry I was just worrying about something silly."

"You wouldn't be Izuku if you didn't," She bounced slightly, lifting and lowering their arms once more. "So, umm, about that date? I mean, I'll probably say yes, I mean I will say yes, no probably, but I mean I'd just still like to be asked to kind of make it official. Well, official in that we're dating, but I think there's another step to that? I don't know." Their hands as did her smile. "I honestly don't know a lot about dating."

"Me neither," there were at least twenty-six open tabs on his phone on the topic and none of them helped. He took a breath, finding it easier now that she was so close, that or it was so hard that it had actually worked its way back around to easy. His flight or fight response was currently jamming on the flight option. "Would you, like to go on a date with me tonight?"

Why'd he say tonight? He didn't have anything planned! What was he supposed to do was there a good movie? Maybe? Yes? No? Dinner? Food? Romantic setting?

"That'd make me happy." Her smile made all those worries vanish. "So, umm where to?"

And they call came crashing back down onto him.

"Umm, let me get things ready, why don't you meet me at the dorms, in like an hour?" That should give him enough time to set something up. Hopefully. Probably.

Eri nodded, her smile growing. "Sure, I can't wait though so I'm going to jump right there. See ya soon."

Her lips fell on his cheek, sending a tingle down his entire body that dispelled his nervousness, a half a second later and the scent of Ozone filled the air.

He had a date with Eri, that was good. That was very good. Now all he had to do was figure everything out. Like what a good first date was. What should he wear? What did Eri want from a date? What did-

The scent of Ozone burst forth again and he found himself staring at Eri.

One from the future, just old enough to be slightly taller than him. She looked the same but there was a single streak of red in her hair now that was held out of her face by her horn. She blinked one eye at a time. "Man, it's so weird trying to time travel into a place I just was."

"Uhh, why are you-"

"To help you!" She perked up smiling at him, and pulling out a stack of DVDs from under her sweater the top one was called "The Last Unicorn." Eri all but shoved them into his hand. "Wait, you did just ask me out, right? Or you're going to right? Like we're going to have our first date tonight right?"

"Uhh, yes, is that wrong? Should I have waited like-"

"Oh no! Not at all, well maybe it would have helped a little, but, it doesn't change anything, we're still going happy last I checked." She shrugged, spinning on her feet and taking a few steps away from him. "Don't get me wrong, our first date was fine, and I did have a lot of fun, but you were so stressed out about it and tried to do far too much. So I'm going to tell you what the best date for us right now is."

That sounded about right. "Well, I don't think anybody is more qualified to tell me how to date you than you."

"Well future you is amazing at it, by the way, you're a natural kind hearted romantic, and once you get in the hang of it you can sweep me off my feet." She paused tilting her head to the side. "You also sweep older me off my feet, can you cheat on me with myself? Hmm, Man time travel is so weird, wait, what was I doing here again? Oh right, date! It's winter right?"

"Yes?" he asked. Was it just him or did Eri kind of lose her mind when she was around eighteen. The sixteen-year-old one seemed normal and so did her more mature self. But this one always seemed just kind of sporadic. That could explain the random bit of died hair.

"Right, so, because it's cold out - darn I wish it was snowing - the first thing you're going to do is take me for a walk, take me to get some hot chocolate, but don't get a large, maybe grab something to eat, actually do, after that you're going to watch those movies and snuggle under a blanket. I know you're nervous about that but if it helps just know that I really really." She shivered, "really love cuddling. Like if I'm sitting slightly away from you just put your arm around my waist and pull me in. I'll melt like butter. Oh, speaking of butter! Popcorn! Get some popcorn, not a lot, just enough, and some drinks, not soda though."

She placed a finger to her chin, tapping it slightly. "Yea that sounds good, it's easy too, and instead of just awkwardly holding hands you can try to awkwardly kiss me. Don't be afraid about it either, remember I'm the girl that more or less changed a timeline so she could be with you. Well, I had to change it anyway, you're just a very good bonus." She placed both hands on his shoulders and began to push him. "Okay, you go take a shower, and put something nice but not so nice on. While I go tell dad you're going to be using a room for a movie. I know just the one just wait."

He was a weird combination of confused, nervous, and excited.

 **AN: Next chapter is the date! Then after than? Idk. Probably something else, I think I'm near the end of this fic though so expect a time skip or two!**


	10. Chapter 10

Okay, everything was set. His first date was going to be nice, simple, and peaceful. The room was set, just one of the small dorm rooms on the girl's side of the building that had been used as storage for a couch and a T.V. But it wasn't really a storage room, apparently Momo set up a modest - by her standards - movie room for the girls and called it storage because it was just some of her extra stuff.

It was Mina's idea, mostly. The other girls probably helped.

The only downside to all this is was that it meant the girls knew that he had a date. Which meant that he was nervously waiting for Eri to show up while they oh so subtly watched him from the common room.

"Well, who is she Izuku?" Mina asked jumping onto the couch, halfway falling off of it so that her bright pink arms nearly touched the ground. "Come on, you can tell us! Or at least me!"

"Can't you just wait for her to show up?" He half asked, half whined, glancing back at them for a quarter of a second. It was like when a cat only moved when he wasn't looking at them.

"Oh come on, I bet we know her!" Mina tumbled off the couch, walking over to him, a bright cheerful smile on her face as she made a lovey-dovey face in his general direction. Her black and yellow eyes brimming with curiosity. "Oh! Is it Mei from 1-H? She's just your type and she's totally into you!"

That was apparently a different timeline. But they didn't need to know that. Hell, he didn't need to know that.

"It's probably that one lady that showed up in class!" Toru replied, her arms were probably flailing about by how her sleeves moved about. For someone that was invisible she sure did have easy to read body language.

Momo hummed placing a hand on her chin. "I've seen her around a few times, and her little sisters I think. But I don't really recognize her, do you think she's staff? Besides, I think she's too old for Izuku isn't she?"

They were going to flip the fuck out once they realized who he was dating, just like he did when he first realized just who exactly he was dating. He was never going to hear no end of this, was he?

"I still have no idea who they are or why they don't like me!" Ochako slumped into her seat, melting into it her hand was around a still hot cup of tea. "Seriously, every time I see them they glare at me, or delete my number from Izuku's phone."

"That only happened once," He said, instant regret following through. He should have just stayed silent and waited. He still had time Eri was rarely late, she should be here any second now.

"Yea," Mina walked up tapping him on the shoulder. "What gives, why does your girlfriend have a grudge against Ochako?"

"I must admit I'm curious as well," Momo said.

"Nod, nod," Toru agreed. "It's not healthy to date someone that doesn't like one of your friends you know! I lost a friend in middle school because of that."

"It's not like that she-"

Ozone filled the air and Eri appeared in front of him, still wearing her usual sweater, but her hair was different, instead of free-flowing it was tied into a long braid that fell over one of her shoulders, but the starkest change was one that he had seen on her older self, bouncing just over her left eye was that streak of hair dyed a deep shade of red.

She sucked in her lip, smiling at him, her body twisting. "Hi."

"Hi," he responded lamely waving at her. "Your uh hair looks nice."

"Oh, thanks," She ran her hand along the length of her braid, "It took me a while to braid, but if you like it then it was worth the time."

"The touch of red is cute too, it matches your eyes." He saw only her, only the way she blushed and smiled as she pulled at the clump of hair, it stood out all the more somehow complimenting her horn, and just adding that extra bit of color that made her really stand out.

"Oh, that? Well, you said you wanted some way to tell if we were already dating, so I got this died, do you like it?" Her face lit up, waiting for his answer.

It was worth repeating that he thought it was cute. "Yea, I like it a lot, it suits you."

"Ahh! Young love! How romantic!" Mina practically shouted in his ear. He was snapped back into reality realizing that both All four girls were standing next to them, well Ochako stood a bit off to the side. Mina's face and her shoulders slumped "Still though, who would have thought that it'd be Izuku to be the first to get a date."

"Actually, I think that still belongs to Momo," Eri laughed pointing two fingers to the tall dark haired girl. She tapped her cheek her smile twisting into a thoughtful look. "Oh, wait, was that thing between you and Shoto a secret still?"

All eyes were now on Momo, Mina all but glaring at her. "Study sessions huh?"

"Oh, well I that is, I mean, I." Her face grew redder by the second as her arms flailed about dangerously. She stopped, coughing into her hand and looking away, trying to gather what little composure she had left. "Be that as it may, how exactly do you know that? And who are you."

The curiosity was once more on Eri.

"Oh, sorry, have we not met yet?" Eri looked between him and the girls with a bemused smile on her face that was halfway to exasperation. "I could have sworn we have, it's really hard to keep track of stuff like this." She looked at him, nodding towards them. "Have I met them yet?"

"Technically yes," He shrugged.

"I've seen you around campus, a couple of times, that and your sisters," Toru responded. "They are your sisters right?"

Eri laughed. Hard, it was a belly laugh that forced her forward and to clutch her stomach. "No, those are all me. I'm surprised you haven't figured it out. Or that people have managed to keep it a-"

The refrigerator door slammed shut. "She's a time traveler." Came Kaachan's voice from the kitchen. He entered their view sipping from a can of tea and glaring at everybody in the room. "You're not seeing her sisters you're seeing older versions of her that keep showing up to make small annoying changes to our timeline so that something doesn't go terribly wrong."

He chugged the can before crushing it in his hand, tossing it into the bin. "As to why she wants to go out with a loser like Deku-"

"If you keep it up Kaachan-" Eri said placing both hands behind her back. "I'll undo that favor"

Kaachan's face turned into a mask of rage and looked ready to explode. Then it simmered down his frown still there and he glared at Eri for two seconds before looking towards the other girls then towards him, then back to Eri. "Sheesh, I was trying to get them off your back. Have fun on your date."

Without another word, his childhood friend burst through the front door glaring forward with anger-fueled determination.

"Are you really a time traveler?"

"Who do I marry?"

"Can we get the questions for the next exam?"

"Who turns out hotter?"

The girls were swarming her! This was going to ruin their date! He grabbed her hand, pulling her towards him and running down the hallway towards the stairs. "Come on Eri!"

She was laughing every step of the way.

Before they got to the stares he heard Ochako say. "Eri?"

By the third floor, it was apparent that nobody was actually chasing them, and he slowed down still leading Eri by her hand. "Does this count as handholding?"

He didn't look back to see her answer, his cheeks felt so hot that if he dared to look back he'd probably catch fire. Okay, so there were a lot of things that were happening. He was on a date with Eri, he was holding her hand, and by the end of the hour literally, everybody will know that he was dating Eri. And that meant that some people would probably figure out that Eri was actually Eri.

"Yes," she half laughed trying to keep up with him. "Shouldn't we have run out the door though? Unless you're planning on jumping out the window."

Right, she didn't know what their date was. Hell, he barely knew what is date was, but the crazy slightly older Eri said that it was basically her dream date. Made sense considering how she was a time traveler so staying in and not doing anything was probably rare for her.

He stopped at the end of the floor turning into the the girls secret movie room and opening the door for Eri. The title screen for 'The Last Unicorn' illuminated the normally dark room, a comfortable looking couch with more than a few pillows and a couple of blankets tossed haphazardly on it sat right in the middle of the room. A small table filled with snacks such as popcorn and some Samosas that filled the room with a mouthwatering cheese scent.

"Actually, uhh this is our date, A marathon of some of your favorite movies, snacks and uhh cuddling."

"Oh, You do have good taste." She reached over snagging one of the Samosas. She bit into it, pulling on it to two the string the cheese that came through. She hummed wiggling at the taste. "These are so good! How'd you know these were my favorite?" Her eyes snapped to the screen, and she finally let go of his hand. "I haven't seen that in forever!" She grabbed at the stack of movies and raised an eyebrow at him. "You know one of these isn't even out yet right?"

"An older you showed up right after you left and uhh kind of hijacked our date." She began to pout, still happily eating her cheese snack though. "Sorry?"

"Don't apologize," She smiled at him then looked towards the couch. "It's not your fault I can't mind my own damn business." She flopped onto the couch, pushing a bit of hair out of her eyes. "Still even if I do have some good ideas and know what I like even before I actually know what I like, I wanted to see what you'd come up with. Not to put any pressure on you but apparently, you take me on some amazing dates."

"How'd you know that?" he sat next to her, more than a foot between them on the couch. That felt far too far. He needed to remember what older Eri said. That she was just as nervous as he was and that she wanted this probably more than he did judging by how she went out of her way to change a timeline to try and get with him. Or at least she will?

"I asked you," she flipped her braid at him. "You said to tell you that no, time traveling doesn't get any less confusing and that I am indeed crazy." she gave him a full-on cheeser smile. "I like to think I'm worth it though."

"Oh well, uhh, I'll be sure to plan for our next date." He scooted closer than her. Less than the space of a hand was between them now. Okay, she didn't seem bothered by it, that was good. Now for uhh trying to do more. Like. Uhh. He placed his arm on the back of the couch, not touching Eri, but he almost had his arm around her. Yep! That was good enough!

Eri smiled, raising an eyebrow at him as he looked at his arm then back at his hand and finally back to him. Her smile was halfway to a smirk as she scooted closer to him. "Hmm, before you do that, you might want to focus on this date first."

His hand fell onto her shoulder, then slide down her arm and her head fell to his shoulder, leading his hand to her waist. His heart was pounding in his chest, thumping harder and harder ready to explode at any moment. But this also felt nice. "So, umm, I can hold you like this right?"

She nodded, her face burning in the shifting light of the movie title screen. How could she tease him so much while still being shy about something like this? What about weeks ago when they were all but cuddling in the same bed.

"Okay," He said slowly, his arm outstretched to actually start the movie. This was fine. He made his move he was holding Eri like they were a couple. This was a good place to stop. That faint kiss burned in his mind once again. It was hard to focus, his head was filled with her and what her older self had said minutes ago. "I forgot to go on a walk with you and get hot choclate."

"Oh?" Eri replied scooting a bit closer to him, her face was close and her eyes were locked onto his, her favorite movie going unnoticed in the background. "Well, it's a bit late now, to comfortable to move."

Okay, so this wasn't enough. Awkward kissing time. He could do that. He wanted to kiss her and he was naturally awkward so it was win-win. He could do this. "Can." His voice cracked. "Can I kiss you?"

She shuddered her body tensing before her smile relaxed and she nodded. "Yea."

He didn't remember moving his head to hers, he didn't remember how he ended up kissing her with her back against the couch, he didn't remember how they shifted, how she ended up being the one on top kissing him. He didn't even remember the movie. All he remembered was Eri's kisses.

 **AN: Go check out my Izuku x Itsuka (Kendo) fic! Fist to Fist, Heart to Heart!**

 **s/13225342/1/Fist-to-Fist-Heart-to-Heart** ****

  
 **And go support my Ko-fi! Ko-fi / Yojimbra Up to you though.**


	11. Chapter 11

"Put some swim trunks on."

That was the text he had received about an hour ago from Eri. There were several hearts next to it, a sun wearing sunglasses, and a beach towel. It was the dead of winter and there was a winter storm littering the ground with snow. So, he sat in his room, a small heater under his desk as he was bundled up in his winter jacket while wearing his school swim trucks waiting for Eri to responded back.

Chances are this was from the eighteen-year-old Eri that had a habit of forgetting what season she was in. Or what time period she was in. He was now one hundred percent certain that at some point she loses her mind and then find it again before she's twenty. And that she refused to say what happens just that she was happy he was there for her.

It could also be the sixteen-year-old Eri that was who he was technically actually dating pulling a prank on him or something like that. Who knows there could even be some sort of dire threat that was going to require him to be wearing swim trunks. Like, uh, a villain with a water slide quirk.

Or maybe not.

Regardless, he was sitting in his swim trunks waiting for Eri to show up into his dorm room and do something with him.

"Holy shit balls its cold!" A Mature feminine voice said from behind him, the scent of Ozone now wafting over him and making his spine tingle at what that meant. "Wait it's snowing?"

He turned in his chair to see Eri. but one that was more Mature, her long silver hair cascaded all the way down to her butt, that same streak of red was now down to her chin, and a dazzling ring was on her finger. But, it was her outfit or rather near lack of an outfit that was drawing his attention away from just about everything and making his teenage heart go Plus Ultra.

It was a bathing suit, a red bikini that hugged her curves and showed off pretty much everything from her shoulders to her slender waist, though her long legs were half obscured by a see through piece of white cloth that was tied around her waist. She bounced over to his window, quickly pulling at the blinds to look at the falling snow.

"Oh man! We should have gone skiing. Wait, I can't ski." She turned to him smiling at him. "And neither can you, oh, you're already in your trunks. You won't be needing that jacket though where we're going!"

She grabbed him by the arm, smiling down at him with a radiant smile and spun him around. It was almost enough to make his head stop spinning. "How old are you, and its winter where are we going?"

"Oh, I'm twenty-sixish. And don't worry, about there where, it's about the when." She grabbed his hand wrapping it around her waist. With a wink, she flicked his nose and laughed to herself. "I forgot how cute you were at this age, oh well, now hold on tight, and try not to touch the time stream!"

"Wha-" The word was started and then stretched, coming out of his mouth like he was gargling. His room was there, then it wasn't. The sky was bathed in night and day with the sun swimming in a sea of stars while the moon spun around like a bird trapped in a room. It all blurred around him, and then came to sudden snap. "-at?"

"Don't worry, that feeling like you're going to puke will pass after you puke. The dizziness might stick around for a bit though, are you dizzy?" Eri released him, hopping back onto the warm white sand that he was currently standing in. The ocean spread out behind her and the warm rays of summer washed way, the chill from his room that still lingered.

A firm hand slapped him on the back. "Don't worry, I remember hating my first time being rough, you get used to it pretty quick, but Eri enjoys it if you act sick a bit."

"I do not!" Eri pouted, both hands balled into her fists at her sides. She spun on her heel kicking up the sand and crossing her arms. "You're just cute when you're sick!"

"And you're sadistic when I'm sick!" The voice said again, and a man stepped beside him, he was tall, wearing large board trunks that went to his knees and was shirtless. He was muscular, very muscular. But it was the scars on his hand that told him everything he needed to know. That and the ring that matched Eri's. "If I didn't know any better I'd think that you used your quirk to make me sick for longer."

Eri didn't say anything, instead, turning to face away from them while still pouting, hands now on her hips. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Eri." The older version of him, warned taking a step forward, a lot of things changed with how he looked, height and overall muscle mass were the biggest one, but there was no hiding his messy green hair even if part of it was shaved into an undercut. He leaped towards the older Eri, grabbing her by the hips waist and spinning her around.

She squealed slapping at his arms and laughing. "What! I didn't! I promise!"

He stood, shaking off the dizziness and pushing down the need to puke. The warm sun and the cool sea breeze helped a lot, but then there was the confusion and a whole slew of questions that needed to be answered. "Umm," He drew both of their attention. "What's going on?"

"Oh," they both said.

"Did she not explain that?" His older self said standing upright, Eri still flailing as he held her over his shoulders like a sack of potatoes. "Uhh, I'm not really good at explaining this future stuff, well but that's okay, I'm still confused about it too. The trick is to not worry about it."

"Hey!" Eri screamed kicking her legs. "Put me down! I'm supposed to explain!"

"Basically," He said ignoring Eri, and smiling wider. "It's like ten years in the future, we're celebrating Eri's birthday, and that includes the Eri that belongs in this time so, uh yea! You're actually her birthday surprise!"

"This is no way to treat your wife on her birthday Izuku!" Eri stopped flailing and crossed her arms into a pout. "Seriously, if I wanted to spend time with you I could have just traveled back and spent the day doing something like cuddling and watching a movie, oh it was snowing could have built a snowman or go skiing. Which by the way you're taking me skiing for my birthday."

"What? Are you going to change your birthday again?"

"Yep!"

Oh, so this was what his relationship with Eri was going to turn into. It looked fun. And nice. And Eri was really hot when she got older. "Wait, won't me being here change the timeline or something?"

"Don't worry about it," Eri laughed swatting her hand at him and laughing, "I'll put you back where I found you. But, now then, let's go find me and give you to me, so me and you can go do stuff without me being jealous."

His older self sighed, looking at her then back at him. "For the record yes, she does enjoy saying things in the weirdest way possible just to confuse people, and herself."

"Yea, I think I got that," He looked up and around trying to find out exactly where he was besides a beach, there was a nice looking house behind them but that was about it. "But, how am I here? And how are there two Eri's? I thought that couldn't happen?"

"I so don't want to explain stuff on my birthday!" Eri half groaned, slapping on his older self's arm and pointing to the ground. She was placed down gently. Then squeaked, her face turning red as one hand went back to her butt. She glared up at her husband.

He smiled at her. "Sorry, couldn't help myself."

"Anyways, there's basically always been two Eri's in your time, like one older me and then the kid me. This is no different, we're just when that kid Eri is Sixteen because this is when you're twenty-six, so yea. I tried really hard to make that one make sense!" Her face was still red as she swatted him in the chest. "Just for that, I'm going to-"

"Fuck!" she swore both fists at her sides as she turned stomping off towards the house, "Just made a timeline where you and Itsuka are a couple! This is why I'm so done meddling with the timeline, one little incident, and migraine for days."

His older-self just shrugged at him. "Look, you'll get used to it, well kind of, but she's worth it, trust me on that." He already had a feeling. "Anyways, I'm going to tend to my wife, if you head up the beach ways you should be able to find Eri walking along the beach."

His older self half sprinted after Eri, before turning backwards his speed not decreasing. "Oh, Uhh, there's not a lot of advice I can give you that'll help, but just believe in yourself the way All Might believes in us and you'll do great!"

Easier said than done. He watched his older-self scoop the Eri up and dive into the house, the curtains closing behind them. That was probably a good clue that they wanted privacy.

Feeling the sand under his feet and the cool breeze blowing against his hair, he had almost forgotten the snow storm that he was in this morning. Also, he was probably going to get sunburnt, like really burnt.

The beach was beautiful, with sparkling blue waters and shallows that extended for what seemed like miles out to see, the waves were small and gentle things. This was a place to relax, a place where time seemed to stop. In a way, it made sense for Eri to bring him here. Or for him to bring her here.

A few people, mostly couples, crossed paths with him, most just nodded in return a few were lost in their own worlds, but all of them were smiling. He reached a bend, where stones stuck out from the shore creating small tide pools, and there he saw her.

It was Eri, his Eri, the one that he had asked out, the one that he had dated, the one that he had started all of this with. Even if they were the same person, just different points in her life, this one was his. She was - as always - beautiful, with her hair tied up by a band of yellow flowers, that single strand of red shinning like the north star to draw him in.

She was wearing a black bikini that only served to remind him of how much that red sweater of hers hid. She leaned down into the tide pools to observe something when her red eyes finally snapped to him.

"Izuku!" She half screamed half laugh, jumping over the tidepools to run towards him. He ran too, catching her as she jumped into his arms, and spinning about before they fell to the sand. "You're here!"

She snapped up, looking around. "You're here? How are you here? Why are you here? Am I here?"

He couldn't help but laugh, grabbing her sand covered hand and placing a kiss on her knuckle. "I'm here Eri, and happy birthday."

"I'm confused." She stared at him before shrugging. "But I'm mostly happy that you're, but how are you here?"

"Your older-self brought me here so that she and future me could have alone time while you get to have me as your birthday present." He pulled them both up off the ground, holding out his arm for her. "So, let's make the most of it."

She grabbed onto his arm pulling it into her - soft - chest and placing her head on his shoulders. "So if you're my birthday present, does that mean I get to do whatever I want with you?"

That made his lips dry. What did that mean? How was he supposed to answer that? What was she planning? "Um, well what do you want to do,"

"First, I want to go on a nice long walk, then, I want you to give me a Massage and feed me strawberries, then I want." She paused, her face flushing as she bit her lip. He wanted to kiss her. "Then, I want to watch the sunset with you, and after that, I want to sleep in the same bed as you."

"Are you sure?"

She nodded. "Yep, besides, its what we're going to be doing tonight even if we don't, and I really want to wake up cuddling you. Something about that just sounds so wonderful."

After a week-long vacation at Okinawa, his classmates were slightly perplexed how he got a tan in less than an hour.

 **AN: Can I call this the end?**


End file.
